Power Rangers Wild Prime
Power Rangers Wild Prime is a reboot of Power Rangers Wild Force. It is based on Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Set in nine years after the Power Rangers defeat Rita Repulsa, Emperor Mavro and Lord Drakkon, the series follows the adventure of Cole Evans, who had been staying with a tribe in a jungle for many years, as he tries to find his destiny in the fictitious town of Turtle Cove. He encounters the Animarium, a place that many believed to be a fairy tale. He joins four others Tori Hanson, Alyssa Enrilé, Dustin Brooks and Danny Delgado who had a common path to become the new leader of the Wild Prime Power Rangers. The Animarium is an island that floats in the sky. It is shaped like a turtle and is the home of the Wild Prime Zords and Princess Shayla, the Rangers' mentor. The Power Rangers use their powers to defeat the forces of the Deathgaliens, led by Ginus. One of Ginus' generals and minions, Cerebrus finds and releases an evil Ranger. His true identity revealed - Merrick Baliton, the ancient warrior who defeated Ginus by using the cursed mask. By defeating the Predazord, the Rangers break the curse, returning Merrick back to normal. Merrick is given the power to morph into Tri-Beast Ranger. Wild Prime Rangers # Cole Evans: Red Eagle Ranger. # Tori Hanson: Blue Shark Ranger. # Alyssa Enrilé: White Tiger Ranger. # Dustin Brooks: Yellow Lion Ranger. # Danny Delgado: Green Elephant Ranger. # Merrick Baliton: Tri-Beast Ranger. Allies * Princess Shayla: Guardian of the Animarium. * Animus: The ancient ruler of Animaria, appears to aid the Rangers several times. * Ancient Warriors Villains Deathgaliens: * Ginus: Leader of the Deathgaliens (Ginis). * Boxcut: One of the Deathgalien Generals (Azald). * Cerebrus: The former Deathgalien Team Leader (Quval). * Dropette: The secretary of Ginus (Naria). * Sharpish: Was one of the Deathgalien Generals (Jagged). * The Predictor: Fortune teller and adviser of Ginus. * Amoebads: The foot-soldiers of the Deathgalien (Moeba). * Bluefang: Usurper of Ginus (Bangray). Orgs and Players: # Turbiner (Turbine Org) # Plugma (Plug Org) # Bob-Ed Wire (Barbed Wire Org) # Photosnare (Jashinger) # Bellord (Bell Org) # Tirester (Tire Org) # Destructix (Cruiser) # Crocodial # Cyberbulldozer (Bulldozer Org) # Freezatron (Freezer Org) # Vacuumer (Vacuum Cleaner Org) # Bossbus (Bus Org) # Motorpsycho # Lawn-Mauler (Lawn Mower Org) # Chefster (Chefdon) # Karaoky (Karaoke Org) # Signalshock (Signal Org) # Eyezak # Bowler (Bowlingam) # Goldwinger Episodes Debut of the Wild Prime Rangers: Cole, Dustin, Alyssa, Tori, Danny, and Merrick. Princess Shayla. Deathgaliens: Ginus, Dropette, Boxcut, Sharpish, Cerebrus and Amoebads. # The Rise of Prime: For the past year, has been gathering individuals to protect the Animarium, a sanctuary for the Wild zords, against the return of the Deathgaliens. She has four rangers Dustin, Alyssa, Tori and Danny and who have worked well together when Cole Evans arrives onto the scene. Cole is a young man with an affinity for animals, looking to discover what happened to his parents, Richard and Elizabeth. # Darkness Awakening (Wild Prime): Ginus appears, and begins plotting the destruction of mankind. Cole, Dustin, Alyssa, Tori and Danny discover that they can combine their Wild Zords into the Wild Prime Megazord which they use to destroy Bob-Ed Wire. # Photoed: Photosnare makes Tori invisible, and Cole races to defeat the monster to restore his teammate, as well as other citizens who have been captured. # Never Give Up! (Wild Prime): To prove himself to the Wild Prime Rangers, Dustin stakes out a haunted temple, where he finds Bellord. When he is captured, Danny overcomes his fear of heights to rescue him. # Ancient Awakening (Wild Prime): A mysterious emblem found in a cave has the Rangers and the Deathgalien fighting for it. Tori and Alyssa are able to reveal the emblem's secret and discovers a new Octopus Zord, which helps the Rangers defeat the newest Player. # Wishes On The Water (Wild Prime): Following an old fairy tale, Dustin tosses a message in a bottle into Turtle Cove lake to make a wish. When Destructix rises from the lake with the bottle, Dustin personally makes sure this Player goes down. He gets help from his new Wild Zord - the Giraffe Zord. # Tiger and Shark: Alyssa and Tori help out mysterious boy while reflecting on how the girls became the first and second Wild Prime Rangers. Meanwhile Crocodial disrupts the Wild Prime Rangers' ability to morph. # Soul Searching (Wild Prime): Cole searches for the Soul Bird to heal the Red Eagle. However, he is stopped by Ginus. When Ginus remembers his encounter with Cole's parents. Although the Soul Bird escapes, the Rangers find the egg laid by the mythical creature. # Soul Bird Salvation (Wild Prime): Ginus' general called Sharpish battles the Rangers to prove his worth. With Freezatron's help, the the Rangers are rendered powerless. The Soul Bird hatches, restores the Zords and powers, and helps the Rangers defeat Sharpish. # Curse of the Tri-Beast Ranger: Ginus sends General Cerebrus, who finds and releases an evil Ranger. Tri-Beast Ranger utterly defeats the Wild Prime Rangers in battle. # Battle Of The Zords (Wild Prime): An injured Alyssa is tended to by Tri-Beast Ranger, after she is attacked by Dropette and Boxcut. Tri-Beast Ranger summons his own Dark Wild Zords to battle the Rangers' Wild Zords. # Predazord, Awaken (Wild Prime): After defeating the Wildvine, the Rangers face Tri-Beast Ranger who defeats Cole easily in a brief battle, he also combines his Dark Wild Zords into the Predazord, and steals the Giraffe Power Animal from them. # Revenge of the Tri-Beast Ranger: Tri-Beast Ranger recruits Motorpsycho, and kidnaps Princess Shayla. Shayla's necklace brings back vague memories for Tri-Beast Ranger. The Rangers battle Motorpsycho and Tri-Beast Ranger, and get back the Princess. # Identity Crisis (Wild Prime): As Tri-Beast Ranger begins to remember his true past, Cerebrus plants a bug in his head, which convinces him that he is pure evil, making him an even more dangerous threat to the Rangers. # The Ancient Warrior (Wild Prime): The Rangers learn Tri-Beast Ranger's true identity - Merrick Baliton, the ancient warrior who defeated Ginus by using the cursed mask. By defeating the Predazord with new zords, the Rangers break the curse, returning Merrick back to normal. # The Lone Wolf, Rhino and Crocodile: Merrick fights to atone for his past misdeeds. Merrick battles on his own, until his Wild Zords return to him and give him the power to morph into the Tri-Beast Ranger and he destroys Cerebrus. # Power Play (Wild Prime): Dropette powers herself up to fights the Wild Prime Rangers while Merrick finds a new home. Merrick helps the Rangers defeat Dropette with his newest vehicle - the Savage Cycle. # The Forgotten: Signalshock makes Cole lose his memory. He ends up on a farm, and is eventually found by the Rangers and returned to normal just in time to defeat Signalshock. Also, Alyssa discovers that Cole's parents have been presumed dead. # Eye of the Storm (Wild Prime): Cole meets his long lost uncle who comes to town on Halloween, and accidentally catches him morphing and Boxcut calls a new monster named Eyezak who forces people to face their worst fears. The Wild Prime Rangers are forced to face their fears, and Merrick is captured. # The Tornado Spin (Wild Prime): Bowler makes Dustin learn a new bowling technique the tornado spin. To learn the move, he must convince his old bowling coach to regain his will to bowl to Defeat Bowler. # Fulfilling the Prophecy: Ginus kidnaps Dustin, Alyssa, Tori and Danny, and reveals to Cole that he was trying to kill him to prevent the prophecy of him becoming the leader of the Wild Prime Rangers and killing his parents for trying to protect him. In a heated battle, Cole seemingly destroys Ginus. Meanwhile Bluefang arrives and takes over Ginus' role of leadership. # It's Not a Wonderful Life: Cole is transported to another dimension by Goldwinger on Christmas where he had never been born nor became the Red Ranger as Ginus and the Deathgaliens has won and conquered Earth. He must join forces with the defeated Rangers and restore peace to Turtle Cove. After he returns to his own dimension and destroys Goldwinger, Alyssa confesses her feelings for Cole. Category:Power Rangers series